Siempre cuidaré de ti
by yusha
Summary: Minato Namikaze era un hombre lo suficientemente guapo para hacer que Mei Terumi se imaginara siempre lo bello que sería tener un esposo y un hijo tan lindos como lo eran él y Naruto... y aunque Minato estaba ahí por su hijo, para fortuna de Mei ella ya tenía a alguien que estaba dispuesto a cuidar de ella siempre. / Universo alterno, Pairing Crack. /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados para esta historia me pertenecen. Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo la historia ha salido de mi mente loca.

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Universo Alterno / Variación en las edades / Posible OoC / Pairing Crack._

Dedicado a **Jazy015** y **Mina-Hai**.

 _Siempre pensaré en ustedes cuando escriba de_ Suigetsu y Minato.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **_= Siempre cuidaré de ti  =_**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Paseándose entre los pupitres en que los pequeños niños del parvulario se encontraban absortos y entretenidos en su hoja de trabajo, la profesora Mei Terumi, ocasionalmente se detenía junto a uno de ellos dispuesta a guiarles en sus actividades.

—Ten cuidado con todo ese pegamento Chouji-kun, no queremos un desastre —le dijo en una ocasión al pequeño gordito, que mirándole con las mejillas arreboladas y sintiéndose un poquito cohibido asintió y se midió en el uso del pegamento, mientras que ella, sin borrar su bonita sonrisa del rostro, siguió caminando entre los niños, observando y cuidándolos a todos, aunque dedicándole más de una mirada al pequeño Suigetsu, que sentado al fondo del aula y mordiéndose el labio, durante todo el día había estado cubriendo casi por completo su hoja con sus brazos y su cuerpo para que nadie, en especial ella, mirara lo que había estado dibujando…

Y aunque aquello no debería preocuparle a la profesora, sabiendo de antemano que cualquier actividad relacionada con la familia -que era ni más ni menos que el tema sobre el cual habían girado las actividades del día- era para Suigetsu un tema delicado dado su situación familiar, la pelirroja simplemente no podía evitar estar más al pendiente de él que de los demás…

—Mei-sensei, ¿le gusta como ha quedado mi sapo? Se llama Gamabunta —obligando a la profesora a apartar sus ojos verdes del niño de cabello blanco al hacer aquella pregunta y además pararse frente a ella, el pequeño Naruto agitó el dibujo que con tanto esmero había preparado, mirándola con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules buscando con entusiasmo su aprobación… y ella, dedicándole una sonrisa, con tranquilidad asintió.

—Es un sapo muy bonito, Naruto-kun, estoy segura de que a tu papá va a gustarle —le dijo con dulzura ella, mirando durante un instante el dibujo que el niño había hecho sobre su familia y en el cual, además del sapo, aparecían padre e hijo tomados de la mano—. ¿Porque no vuelves a tu lugar y le pones una bonita dedicatoria? —le sugirió revolviéndole el cabello y obteniendo en el acto una radiante sonrisa por parte del niño que, asintiendo enérgicamente obedeció yéndose de vuelta a su lugar, mientras que Mei, alzando la vista se encontró con los ojos violáceos del pequeño Suigetsu, que dirigiéndole una mueca de enfurruñamiento le mostró de nuevo su descontento antes de apartar de ella su mirada y retomar su actividad...

Y Mei, dándole una fugaz mirada al reloj y comprobar que no faltaba mucho para el final de la clase, se acercó al pequeño de blanca cabellera que al notar la cercanía de su profesora, se apresuró a cubrir la hoja con sus brazos y a mirarla todavía con esa graciosa mueca de molestia mientras que la pelirroja sin borrar su sonrisa, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

—¿Hoy no vas a mostrarme lo que has estado haciendo? —Mirándole con curiosidad, Mei le cuestionó con paciencia, sus verdes ojos fijos en los violetas de él, que sin abrir la boca sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa—. ¿De verdad? —Poniendo entonces una cara de tristeza la pelirroja le insistió… y aunque durante unos segundos el pequeño Suigetsu se mantuvo firme, al ver la mueca de su sensei, pronto pareció dudarlo.

—Aún… aún no está terminado —le dijo cediendo un poco, no obstante todavía con un ligero toque de recelo, a lo que Mei sonriéndole con ternura preguntó.

—¿Entonces me lo mostrarás cuando termines? —quiso saber, y el niño recuperando de a poco la sonrisa asintió esta vez con entusiasmo.

—¡Hai, sólo dame unos minutos más! —le dijo confiado mostrándole sus blancos y puntiagudos dientecitos, y ella sonriéndole asintió tocando su nariz antes de ponerse de pie.

—Bien, pero no demores demasiado que la clase está por terminar —le dijo, y justo unos minutos después se escuchó la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases, y ella dando una palmada para llamar la atención de sus alumnos se apresuró a darles una última indicación—. Guarden con mucho cuidado sus cosas y prepárense para salir —les dijo mirando al grupo con tranquilidad y calma.

Así, los niños tan obedientes y deseosos de salir, pronto comenzaron a guardar los lápices de colores en los estuches, cerrar los frascos de pegamento, devolver los materiales a sus lugares y ponerse sus mochilitas con la ayuda de su sensei, que pronto, uno a uno los fue entregando a sus padres cuando éstos llegaban a por ellos a la puerta del salón, deseándole un buen fin de semana y agradeciendo a la profesora por las atenciones prestadas...

—¡Gracias por todo Mei-sensei! —agitando su manita con entusiasmo mientras se alejaba de la mano de su mamá la pequeña Sakura se despidió de su profesora, quien correspondiendo el gesto mantuvo sus ojos en la niña unos instantes antes de que el último de los padres de familia apareciera en su campo de visión…

—Mis disculpas por el retraso Mei, juro que no fue mi intención llegar así de tarde por Naruto pero no he podido evitarlo —dirigiéndole una amable y apenada sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza y se deshacía en disculpas, llegando frente a ella con la respiración agitada tras la carrera que había tenido que hacer desde el trabajo hacia la escuela, el viudo Minato Namikaze hizo latir acelerado el corazón de la profesora que sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, sonrió de forma sincera y lo excusó.

—Descuida, no es tan tarde, de hecho aún estás a tiempo —le dijo ella, encantada de poder verlo y hablar aunque sea de forma breve con él, fijando sus verdes ojos en los azules, queriendo perderse para siempre en ellos…

Después de todo, Minato era un hombre lo suficientemente guapo para hacerla suspirar y pensar lo bello que sería tener un esposo y un hijo tan lindos como lo eran él y Naruto… sin embargo, recordándose a sí misma que el rubio estaba ahí por su hijo y no por ella, parpadeando se dio media vuelta para llamar a Naruto quien observándolos a ambos con una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios, con entusiasmo se levantó de su pupitre y corrió en su dirección.

—¡Papá, papá, dibuje un sapo que le gustó mucho a Mei-sensei! —gritó el niño mientras avanzaba, los brazos de su padre recibiéndolo para levantarlo en cuanto llegó frente a él.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, pero sus ojos azules ya no estaban en el rostro de su hijo sino en los verdes de la profesora que sonriendo, se tomó el atrevimiento de revolver la rubia cabellera del niño.

—Naruto-kun dibuja unos sapos muy bonitos.

—Si, a Naruto le gustan mucho las ranas y los sapos —Minato contestó desviando su atención a su hijo a quien bajó viéndole sonreír orgulloso de sí mismo mientras tomaba su mano, pero volviendo pronto a mirarla a ella algo en su expresión cambió.

Mei no estaba segura de qué había sido, solo de pronto le pareció como si Minato evaluara la situación, como si estuviera sopesando algo, motivo por el cual ella le prestó absoluta atención cuando el rubio de nuevo habló.

—Sabes Mei, yo me preguntaba si tú y yo… —le escuchó decir, mas antes de que pudiera terminar de vocalizar lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, la pelirroja sintió el tirón en su falda seguido de la voz infantil de Suigetsu que pronunció aquello que le había jurado nunca iba a decir estando en la escuela y que le había estado preocupando minutos atrás cuando el niño se había negado a dejarle mirar su trabajo:

—Mami tengo hambre, ¿podemos irnos a casa ya?

Y como los ojos de la pelirroja seguían fijos en el rostro de Minato, ella pudo ver con absoluta claridad la sorpresa que reflejó al escuchar al niño dirigirse a ella de aquella manera, viendo la forma en que desviaba sus ojos azules al infante en una clara muestra de impacto que a ella le pareció que duraba toda una eternidad.

Y aunque Mei se sintió enrojecer en el acto por el pequeño desliz de Suigetsu, al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Minato que aún impactado pronto volvió a mirarla, no pudo dejar pasar el hecho de que el rubio parecía casi tan avergonzado como ella puesto que no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada un segundo más.

—Esto… yo… Naruto y yo también debemos irnos —pareció recordar y mirando a su hijo cuyo seño se había fruncido le sacudió la mano y ordenó—. Despídete de Mei-sensei —le dijo y acto seguido agregó—: que tenga un buen fin de semana, Mei-sensei —dijo y haciendo una pequeña reverencia solo esperó a que Naruto le imitara antes de dar media vuelta y tirar de él para alejarse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

Entonces, y solo entonces, Mei se atrevió a mirar a Suigetsu, el pequeño Suigetsu que sonriendo con sus pequeños dientes afilados la miraba como quien no ha hecho nada malo… aunque ella sabía que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Suigetsu… —le dijo, una sonrisa tensa y amenazante en su cara… que no obstante al parecer al niño lo tenía sin cuidado.

—¿Quieres ver mi dibujo? Ya lo terminé —dijo el chiquillo levantando la hoja con su dibujo, ese que con tanto empeño había estado haciendo todavía minutos atrás dejándole ver un dibujo de ella y él juntos, sus cabellos rojos brillando por toda la diamantina que le había pegado y las dos lentejuelas verdes que había puesto para sus ojos y rodeándolos a ambos había un gran corazón remarcado con bolitas de papel de colores que él mismo había arrugado…

Y aunque una parte de Mei quería regañarle por haber dicho aquello (que si bien no era una completa mentira, tampoco era una completa verdad), mirando el dibujo que con tanto cariño Suigetsu había hecho para ella y después en dirección a Minato pudiendo ver a través de la reja que (habiendo subido a Naruto en el asiento de atrás) se fue entonces a la parte delantera para subir al vehículo, la pelirroja acabó suspirando y controlando su mal genio antes de mirar de nuevo a Suigetsu que estaba todavía dándole una sonrisa.

—Te quedó muy bonito Sui-kun. Te prometo que voy a ponerlo en la puerta del congelador —le dijo agachándose para quedar a su altura, revolviendo su cabello claro un instante y aunque el niño hizo una mueca por aquello, no se quejó sino que pronto la abrazó.

—No estés triste mami, yo siempre te voy a querer y siempre cuidaré de ti —el pequeño albino le dijo, y Mei sonriendo de forma sincera también lo abrazó depositando un beso en su frente y pellizcando sus mejillas al separarse.

—Ve por tus cosas y vámonos a casa, debemos preparar la comida para Mangetsu y para tu abuelo — guiñándole el ojo, la pelirroja le pidió decidida a no sufrir más por lo sucedido, y Suigetsu, no obstante la mueca que había hecho por el pellizco, sobándose también terminó sonriendo de nuevo.

—¡Te voy a hacer un montón de dibujos para que llenes toda la puerta de tu refri, ya verás que si! —Con entusiasmo le aseguró antes de echar a correr hacia su pupitre y agitar las hojas que más tarde Mei fijaría en la pared del departamento con tachuelas…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

 _Creo que tengo fácil dos años con este fict rondándome la cabeza, tanto que Mina tuvo la oportunidad de verlo cuando era aún un borrador, pero dado que anoche me sentí decidida a escribir algo y este fue el archivo que abrí, es que ahora tienen este nuevo fic que espero -igual que el resto- poder terminar._

 _Por supuesto, hay cabos sueltos y cosas incomprensibles aquí, pero en el capítulo siguiente alguno que otro se soluciona. Tengo incluso pensado escribir un OS que explique también un detalle importante dentro de la historia, pero como este capítulo estaba prácticamente terminado fue que me decidí a terminarlo y subirlo dejando para después ese OS que les comento, pero estoy segura que lo subiré en su momento. Digamos que ahora no es importante, pero más adelante quizás lo será, jejeje._

 _En fin, sin nada más que agregar agradezco a quien lo haya leído, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos y nada, me voy a ver qué otro fic continuar y de ser posible terminar. Dije que no traería nada nuevo hasta que terminara los otros pero no he podido resistirlo jajaja._

 _Bueno, nos leemos, gracias por pasar ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **_= Siempre cuidaré de ti  =_**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

―¿Ahora qué te pasa Minato? Desde que llegaste has estado demasiado callado.

Apartando los ojos del sitio en que Naruto jugaba junto a su mejor amigo de toda su vida (palabras exactas del pequeño rubio), Minato le prestó su atención a Fugaku Uchiha (su propio mejor amigo de toda la vida) quien manteniéndose de brazos cruzados no quitó los ojos de su hijo, haciendo una pequeña mueca al ver lo poco interesado en el juego que estaba en comparación con el otro niño, lo que lo llevó de nuevo a hablar, esta vez en dirección a los pequeños alzando un poco la voz.

―Sasuke juega ya o Naruto y su padre se marcharán a su casa ―advirtió el moreno con el entrecejo fruncido antes de devolverle la mirada a Minato y preguntar―: ¿Entonces? ―Le azuzó.

Y sonriendo un poco avergonzado, Minato volvió a mirar a los niños mientras buscaba las palabras que necesitaba, exhalando un suspiro antes de ir directo al grano sin darle rodeos a lo que lo estaba molestando y no pensaba que fuera tan obvio como para que Fugaku se diera cuenta.

―Hoy descubrí que Mei tiene un hijo ―dijo, y aunque al mirar a Fugaku encontró la misma mueca de cuando regañó a Sasuke, lo que no esperaba fue su respuesta:

―¿No lo sabías?

Minato en el acto frunció su ceño y se echó un poco hacia atrás, desconcertado.

―¿Lo sabías tú? ―preguntó― ¿Cómo…? ¿Acaso…?

―No la investigué si es lo que estás pensando ―advirtió de pronto Fugaku, mirándole casi tan indignado como de pronto estaba mostrándose el rubio.

Bien, que los dos sabían que ser el jefe de la policía (puesto que el Uchiha se había ganado con sudor y trabajo) tenía sus buenas ventajas sobre averiguación, antecedentes penales y esas cosas, pero no por eso se podía hacer uso de ese poder para investigar a la joven maestra de pre-escolar de quien de un tiempo a la fecha Minato parecía estar interesado.

Eso el rubio debería de saberlo… y lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía ya que conocía a Fugaku de casi toda la vida y sabía de su intachable conducta y afición por el deber… pero no por ello dejó de mirar a su mejor amigo de forma suspicaz quien se lo había ganado a pulso con su sospechoso comentario.

―¿Entonces cómo lo sabes? ―exigió saber ya que para él la revelación había sido toda una sorpresa, y por supuesto, Fugaku no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al contestar.

―Porque Mikoto y yo la hemos visto marcharse a casa con el niño Hozuki de la mano todas esas veces que llegamos tarde por Sasuke―dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

―Fugaku eso no significa nada…

―¿Qué maestra se ofrece a llevar a casa a un niño sólo para ayudar a los papás? ―interrumpió el Uchiha sin la menor vacilación en su voz, poniendo a Minato realmente a pensar.

En la experiencia de Fugaku (y vaya que tenía experiencia al ser Sasuke su segundo hijo y no el primero como lo era Naruto en el caso de Minato) ninguna maestra era así de amable con los padres.

Ellas podían cumplir un horario de trabajo cuidando a los niños con todo su amor y atención, pero llevarlos a casa era responsabilidad de los papás aquí y en cualquier otra parte del mundo. A menos claro que les pagaran extra, y por lo que Fugaku sabía, ese no era el caso de la profesora Terumi a quien Minato de pronto defendió.

―A lo mejor ella es la excepción ―dijo, su expresión mostrándose reacia a aceptar la realidad lo que llevó a Fugaku a guardar silencio un instante mientras le miraba con fijeza.

―¿No eres tú el que acaba de asegurar que ella es la madre del niño? ―dijo y tras un parpadeo Minato desvió la mirada, brevemente avergonzado, lo que llevó a Fugaku a pensar que su amigo quizás aún no aceptaba las cosas o simplemente no perdía las esperanzas

Por supuesto, mientras él mantenía sus ojos en Sasuke y Naruto que de pronto parecían enfrascados en un reto de ver quién hacía algo mucho mejor que el otro, pronto escuchó de a compañero relatarle que había sido el niño –Suigetsu– quien le había llamado mamá justo frente a él develándole el secreto mejor guardado de la guapa profesora del parvulario, sumiéndolos a ambos por un breve periodo de tiempo en un silencio hasta que al moreno se le ocurrió algo que Minato que tal vez había estado pasando por alto.

―Tal vez ella no es su madre biológica ―dijo mirándole y cuando Minato le devolvió la mirada, agregó―: si los observas bien, no se parecen en nada. Además, a las juntas de padres de familia siempre va un hombre anciano…

―El abuelo de Suigetsu: el señor Hozuki. Si, le conozco ―coincidió Minato al recordar al hombre a quien pocas veces había visto y todavía menos había hablado. Fugaku asintió y continuó.

―Pues él tampoco se parece mucho a ella, así que es posible que en realidad no sean nada.

Por un instante Minato guardó silencio y después, mirándole serio increpó.

―Eso no mejora las cosas Fugaku. ¿Qué hay del padre del niño? Aún si Mei no es su madre legítima ella debe estar casada o viviendo con el padre del niño ―dijo haciéndole notar el verdadero problema que tenía Minato no era sobre si la maestra era madre o no.

Maldición, que él mismo tenía un niño de 5 años que no lo hacía el mejor partido para una mujer soltera como en un inicio había pensado que era Mei.

Además, ¿qué importaba si ella había estado con alguien antes y tenido un hijo?

Nada, a él no le importaba. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba era su estado civil, darse cuenta que existía la posibilidad de que ella tuviera un compromiso con alguien más… y la cara que estaba haciendo Fugaku tampoco ayudaba.

―¿Qué? ―De forma un tanto abrupta le preguntó, su amigo entonces resopló.

―¿No lo sabes?

―¿Saber qué? ―cuestionó a su vez, un tanto a la defensiva. Ya había escuchado esa pregunta antes apenas minutos atrás y esta vez no sabía que esperar.

―Pues eso, si ella está casada o no ―aclaró Fugaku con un tono irritado―. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes considerando invitarla a salir? ¿Dos días? ―dijo consciente de que no era así.

Conocía a Minato más tiempo del que cualquier persona hubiera imaginado y sabía (aunque su amigo no se lo había dicho) que tenía por lo menos un par de meses considerando la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien que llenara el vacío que la muerte de Kushina había dejado en su vida y en la de Naruto hacía poco más de dos años atrás.

Su pérdida había sido realmente trágica e inesperada, Fugaku lo recordaba bien. Un terrible accidente automovilístico que nadie imaginó que ocurriría y mucho menos se pudo evitar. Como miembro de la policía, Fugaku había acudido al lugar de los hechos y confirmado el deceso incluso antes de tener que informárselo a Minato, y eso era algo que incluso a él le había pesado demasiado

De hecho, a menudo el mismo Fugaku se encontraba pensando en ello, en lo absurdo que hasta cierto punto resultó ser la muerte de una mujer tan valiente como Kushina (con quien él había trabajado hombro con hombro durante su tiempo en el cuerpo policiaco en donde la había conocido Minato desembocando en su romance y posterior matrimonio) en medio de un accidente y no en un tiroteo enfrentándose a algún malévolo criminal...

Y aunque Minato había cambiado algunos aspectos de su vida tras la pérdida del gran amor de su vida para dedicarle más tiempo a Naruto, Fugaku sabía que había cosas que jamás cambiarían en él.

Entre ellas, el tiempo que el rubio de ojos azules había dedicado antes de tomar la difícil decisión de seguir adelante con su vida y darse una oportunidad de tal vez reencontrar el amor, hecho que implicaba que Minato había meditado cuidadosamente los pros y contras, antes de tomar la decisión de que la profesora Terumi era lo que él necesitaba para continuar.

Así que, pese a que comprendía un poco la angustia que sentía ante la posibilidad de que sus precarias esperanzas fueran destrozadas, no comprendía el descuido al no averiguar el pequeño detalle del estado civil de la mujer de la que ahora mismo hablaban.

―La ironía fue completamente innecesaria ―dijo Minato ligeramente enfurruñado, mirando esta vez a Naruto que por alguna razón había dejado de hacer sus cosas para ayudar a Sasuke como buenos amigos que eran. No como Fugaku que no le estaba ayudando en nada a él―. Sabes perfectamente bien que no soy un detective como tú y que soy de los que prefiere ir averiguando ese tipo de cosas poco a poco, mientras voy conociéndola ―se justificó, hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento mientras evitaba ver a Fugaku poner los ojos en blanco―. Además, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si ella nunca lo mencionó cuando se presentó? ―dijo.

Y efectivamente, Fugaku puso los ojos en blanco.

―Eso fue hace como año y medio Minato, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que en ese tiempo su estado civil ha cambiado?

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero nos lo habrían dicho, ¿si? Ya sabes, en las juntas de padres de familia. Un matrimonio es una cosa seria…

―Si fuéramos familiares o amigos de la profesora tal vez, pero francamente no creo que tuvieran la obligación de informarlo ―replicó, su brazo extendiéndose hacia la mesita entre ellos para tomar su teléfono celular.

Y aunque Minato iba a debatir aquello, al notar que Fugaku estaba marcando un número se apuró a preguntar.

―¿Qué haces, a quién le llamas? ―exigió saber temiéndose lo peor, cosa que el moreno casi le confirmó.

―A la oficina, ¿a dónde más? ―dijo dándole apenas una mirada―. Estoy seguro de que alguno de mis muchachos puede investigar…

―¡No quiero que ellos investiguen nada Fugaku! ¡Baja ese teléfono ahora mismo! ―dijo levantándose de su lugar y extendiendo el brazo para arrebatarle el teléfono, pero Fugaku fue mucho más astuto y extendió también su brazo para ponerlo fuera del alcance de Minato, comenzando entonces una discusión con él mientras en el teléfono alguien al otro lado de la línea contestaba.

.

.

.

Cerrando sus ojos mientras un espasmo en su espalda y hombros la hacía encogerse de manera involuntaria ante los estornudos que de pronto la aquejaban, Mei se vio obligada a interrumpir su actividad con tal de no romper un plato o vaso mientras los lavaba, quedándose quieta y con los ojos aún entrecerrados aún cuando pareció que no iba a estornudar más.

―Mami estás enfermándote, si lo haces no dejaré que me abraces ―seguido de un sonido de líquido sorbiéndose ruidosamente Suigetsu dijo, provocando que Mei resoplara, se tallara la nariz con la parte no mojada del dorso de su mano y después lo mirara con solemnidad.

―A veces no eres nada considerado conmigo Suigetsu ―le dijo y el niño dejando de sorber el agua en su vasito le sonrió enseñándole sus afilados dientecillos.

―¿Qué es ser considerado? ―preguntó y pese a que Mei iba a responder, al escuchar un par de golpes en la puerta principal de la casa, apartado los ojos del niño miró al reloj de la pared, frunció ligeramente el entrecejo y tomó la toalla de manos para secárselas antes de ir a abrir.

Era muy temprano para que el abuelo regresara, pero al mismo tiempo era muy tarde para recibir cualquier tipo de visitas.

―¿Si? ―preguntó abriendo apenas una ranura lo suficientemente amplia para que su cabeza asomara y tras un parpadeo reconociendo al hombre que estaba ahí la pelirroja de inmediato sonrió ―. Oficial Hatake, qué sorpresa ―le saludó con cierta animosidad aunque no podía decir lo mismo de él.

No que verla fuera algo que le molestara (quería ella creer), sino que las circunstancias por las que lo hacía no eran siempre las mejores, así que simplemente era ilógico esperar que se mostrase encantado de estar ahí.

―Señorita Mei, lamento mucho importunarla ―contestó entonces él, una pequeña reverencia hacia ella a manera de saludo y también disculpa, que casi fue suficiente para que Mei adivinara de lo que se trataba, su bonita sonrisa mudando a una mueca que era mezcla de preocupación y pena.

―No me diga, ¿otra vez Mangetsu? ―dijo y ante el asentimiento del hombre Mei exhaló un suspiro antes de abrir más la puerta y echar un vistazo más allá de donde estaba Kakashi, justo a tiempo para ver al niño soltarse de manos del oficial Tenzou a quien ella también conocía, abriéndose paso hacia donde estaba ella empujándola para poder entrar a la casa―. Mangetsu ―le llamó alzando apenas la voz pero él la ignoró, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza siendo la única respuesta para ella.

Si no fuera por el oficial de policía que permanecía en el umbral, Mei tal vez hubiera ido detrás de él.

―Lo encontramos pintando las paredes junto a un grupo de muchachos, no he querido llevarlo a la comisaría para no darles a ustedes un disgusto, pero si las cosas siguen así…

―Entiendo ―interrumpió en el acto Mei, sus ojos yendo de nuevo al rostro cansado del oficial que cubría uno de sus ojos con un parche y llevaba el cuello de la camisa siempre tan alto que en realidad lo único que Mei veía era su ojo ―. Hablaré con él oficial, esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelva a causarles problemas ―prometió con una sonrisa que carecía del buen humor con que instantes atrás lo recibía.

Durante unos segundos el oficial Hatake se mantuvo en silencio observándola, como debatiéndose a sí mismo sobre si debía o no agregar algo más pero ella tenía ya un problema con ese chico que por el momento prefirió callar y suspirar.

―Tiene mi número en caso de cualquier percance ―dijo y tras desearle buenas noches el hombre dio media vuelta en dirección a la patrulla mientras la puerta de los Hozuki se cerraba.

El oficial Tenzou en silencio le siguió aguardando a estar dentro del vehículo, ajustando su cinturón de seguridad antes de preguntar lo que desde hacía tiempo le había estado inquietando.

―Capitán, ¿no deberíamos informar de esto a servicios sociales? ―dijo, sus negros ojos en el rostro de su compañero quien dando una última mirada a la casa suspiró y negó.

―Ella lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede, no sería justo ―dijo volviendo su atención al frente para encender el vehículo―. Cuidar a dos niños que no son suyos es difícil pero no imposible Yamato, sólo dale tiempo ―sugirió y con las luces rojas y azules reflejándose en la calle la patrulla se alejó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 _Chan chan chan..._

 _¡Y aquí está el segundo capítulo más pronto de lo esperado! Jajajaja xD_

 _Si, ya se que no avanza mucho en la trama, pero no pretendo ir demasiado rápido, tampoco que pretenda ir muy lento pero para este capítulo quería ir dando más que nada detalles que son importantes._

 _Como dato curioso, tenía la intención de incluir a Hiashi en la charla de Fugaku y Minato pero no logré que sucediera. De hecho mi idea original era que ellos 3 hablaran justo fuera de la escuela pero después me pareció más adecuado ponerlos como invitados en casa de Fugaku, y la parte novedosa del asunto fue Kakashi apareciendo en casa de Mei con Mangetsu. A ver que sale de eso después jajaja xD_

 _Sin mas que agregar, gracias por leer *inserten los corazones aquí*_


End file.
